


New Ninjago City

by IAmSoSadICantCry



Series: Great Scott! [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Adopted, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I am sorry this took so long, I make Scott moody and you cant stop me, Ninjago City, Not Beta Read, Open to criticism, Past Emotional Neglect, Past Neglect, Possibly OOC, Some Fluff, This isn't accurate trauma, implied trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSoSadICantCry/pseuds/IAmSoSadICantCry
Summary: Scott gets to visit New Ninjago city again, and has some baggage with his parents.
Relationships: Jay Walker & Scott (Ninjago)
Series: Great Scott! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772731
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	New Ninjago City

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I just wanted this to be good but I'm a perfectionist so I rewrote this five times. I'm sorry if Jay is out of character, I am not used to writing his Character. (Don't be afraid to tell me if characters are acting OOC!)

Scott decided to lay down and wait for the other Ninja to get up, and Seven. For someone who has never slept before, she slept like a rock. She didn't even stir a little when Scott tripped over her while in the dark room.

Scott soon heard the quieting thumping of footsteps, and Scott changed into his normal shirt, pants, and hat. Lloyd slid open the door, Seven hissing at the light waking her up. “You both sleep okay?” He asked, green eyes filled with obvious worry and care.

Seven and Scott both gave a thumbs up. 

“Okay, well breakfast is going to be soon.” Lloyd reminded them kindly, but he had a troubled look on his face. Scott hoped it wasn’t anything too big.

Lloyd left the door open, and Scott looked over at Seven who was reluctantly getting up. “So how was your first night of sleep?” Scott asked.

Seven sighed. “It felt…. Weird but good. Kind of what everything here seems to be like, not bad, different.” Scott nodded. Prime Empire did feel very different from Ninjago. The air itself even felt slightly different, like walking out of a closed room of stuffy air into the outside’s fresh air.

“You good to get up on your own?” Scott asked, looking at Seven’s drowsy face. She nodded, then stretched. “Just give me 20 minutes. If I’m not up, get someone to come and get me.”

Scott left the room, and found his way into the kitchen. Jay, Nya, Lloyd, were all up and dressed in normal clothes. Kai and Cole were still in their night clothes. Zane had his gi on but wore an apron on top, likely to protect the pure white. Pixal and Wu were nowhere to be seen.

Scott was quickly noticed and called over to sit down at the table with everyone, since he was just standing there for a minute. He took his seat with Jay to his left, no one to his right.

Jay chatted endlessly during breakfast, but Scott didn’t mind. Scott never minded just being quiet and letting someone else talk until their throat hurt, unless he had something important to say. Breakfast tasted delicious, though he didn’t miss that Zane had made some frost on his pan’s handle.

After breakfast, Jay insisted on taking him around Ninjago City, or rather “New” Ninjago City. Apparently the old one was eaten, then it turned into a sci-fi paradise and cyberpunk nightmare, then somehow back to relative normal. They never told him how the city was able to return to normal, only that it did. It had been through much since Scott was around. Invasions, destruction, and rebuilding. 

Jay took him to where the vehicles were stored, in a secret base under the monastery. Scott didn’t touch anything, and excitedly Jay showed him the bikes that were being fixed up. 

“Pixal asked for my help so they could be made faster, so this one was made mostly by me!” Jay beamed, clearly proud. Scott just gave him a thumbs up. “I don’t know much about this stuff, but it looks cool!” Scott said.

“Yeah it is!” Jay smiled, happy at the small praise. Jay hopped up into his bike, grabbing a helmet. “You’ll need this!” Jay called as he threw Scott the helmet. It was a simple black.

“Don’t you need one?” Scott asked, as he carefully climbed into the back. It was situated where there was a seatbelt on both seats, but not much of a backrest. “Nope, don’t worry I do this all the time!” Jay said, starting the engine. He pressed a button opening a door outside, the bright light in the dark base causing Scott to squint. “Why doesn’t that make me confident about this?”

Scott really didn’t like the ride down the high ground the Monastery was on, and then into the city. Scott felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest, and he was shaking like someone dying from hypothermia by the end. When Jay noticed, he slowed down and quickly parked the bike.

“I’m just not used to the stuff you guys are.” Scott said, as he tried to regain his breath. He leaned on the alley wall, and finally got his breath under control. Jay parked his bike in a secret garage the ninja had apparently set up in the city. Jay scrunched up his face, in confusion not disgust. “No one has ever reacted like that though! Some civilians have bikes that go at similar speeds too!” Jay argued. “Maybe I just made the bike wrong? Too rough?” Jay frowned at himself.

Scott laughed through his breath. “I think you underestimate how much of a scardy cat I am.” He sat up, standing straight again. “I’m good now.” He zipped his jacket up, but left his hood down. Scott wasn’t hiding anymore, no more use for that mask or hood right now.

“Maybe we should go slower when going back though.” Scott suggested, and Jay nodded. 

Jay took Scott by the arm and took him out of the alley, showing off the street. “This is one of the newer areas of Ninjago!” He announced.

Jay took him all over the city. The most populated and busiest areas, the newer areas, and the older neighborhood. Scott knew the older parts, it had most of the city's disadvantaged people. Housing was surprisingly cheap there, as the area was older but not close to the palace. Or where the palace used to be. Apparently it had exploded, and it was never repaired because it was centuries old. 

The city as a whole felt very different, down to the food and technology. Scott needs to change his phone, as it was probably a collectors item now. Maybe he should sell it, someone would probably want the first model of the Raspberry smart phones that weren't being made anymore.

\------

Scott needed to see if he could get his money back from the bank, and Jay just stood in the back the whole time, somehow Scott succeeded. Even he doesn’t completely know how.

It was at the bank Scott got the news that his foster parents passed a couple of years ago. Technically adoptive, but Scott didn’t really think of them like that. They weren’t neglectful. They were always just distant. Scott didn’t like to think about them.

But they left him a large amount of money. Not enough to make him rich, but enough that he could probably buy an apartment, a phone, and some extra items with some money to spare. Scott didn’t know if it was because they had no other children, or if they actually believed he would come back one day.

Scott left with Jay in a sour mood, even as they went to the biggest park in Ninjago. They sat on the bench, Scott hunched over and Jay worried.

Jay nudged his shoulder. “Hey. You can tell me what happened there.” Jay said. Scott didn’t respond at first. “I won’t blab.” Jay promised.

Scott didn’t budge. He could tell Jay was worried, but something held him back from talking. Some invisible wall keeping Scott from speaking.

Finally, after some time, Scott found his voice. “My foster- or um, adoptive parents passed away two years ago. Peter and Helen Hill. They left me some money in the bank.”

“Oh.” Jay said, dumbstruck. “I’m sorry.”

Scott didn’t like pity, but he also didn’t want to yell at anyone today. Especially Jay, or any of the other Ninja. Maybe except Zane. So Scott just didn’t say anything.

Jay pulled Scott into a loose semi-hug, and he accepted it. Scott wanted to say so much. To explain things he needed to tell someone. But he couldn’t. It’s too public. Too open.

“I think I want to go back now.” Scott said, mumbling. “Mm, we’ll have to drive back you know?” Jay said, and Scott nodded.

This motorbike ride wasn’t much better, but Scott tried to breathe calmly. Jay does this all the time, and so he shouldn’t crash and burn leading to a fiery death right? Yeah. Scott thought, gripping tightly onto the handles on his seat so hard his knuckles are turning white.

They made it back to the monastery, and Scott didn’t feel like talking to anyone. Not right now. Maybe, later.

\--------

Scott was quiet during dinner, and went outside to watch the sunset just outside the monastery. The sky glowed pink and yellow following the setting sun, the purple and blues following after. It looked like a painting, but real. A soft breeze blew past Scott, chilling him.

Someone walked out of the gate too, and Scott turned. It was Jay, in his night clothes. He smiled at Scott, “Hey.” He said in a gentle voice.

Scott turned away, not wanting the pity from the ninja. “Hey.” Scott eventually replied.

Jay walked up, and sat next to Scott. “I just wanted to check on you. Probably rough.”

Scott nodded. “Yeah.”

“So you’re adopted?” Jay asked, staring off into the distance with Scott.

“Yeah.” Scott said.

“Cool, me too.” Jay said, smiling. Scott looked over, tilting his head. “Really?”

“Yeah. Abandoned when I was just a toddler, I don’t remember anything.” Jay laughed, something bitter inside of it. “I didn’t find out until my biological dad died, and still don’t know my mom.”

Scott soaked in the information. He thought about what he should say, words feeling bitter in his mouth. “I knew my parents, only a little. I was abandoned when I was eight, just left at a friend's house. Don’t remember much about it though.”

Jay nodded along. He pulled Scott into a side hug again. “I guess that makes you a member of the parental issues club here. Pay twenty dollars for your required shirt or hoodie.” He laughed, and Scott laughed too.

Scott felt light, like everything would be okay. Scott hopes he can feel like this more often.


End file.
